


We, the Undersigned...

by Yao



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yao/pseuds/Yao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerned Citizens of Adventure Bay demand the immediate resignation of Mayor Goodway and a more conventional approach to the town's law enforcement and public security issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We, the Undersigned...

Mayor Goodway:

It is with deep regret and sorrow that we, the undersigned citizens of Adventure Bay, British Columbia, demand your immediate resignation. This petition also serves as formal notice of our intent to hold a recall election to remove you from office, taking place the first Thursday in November. Should you not choose to leave office before the end of the month, we will seek to have replaced, as specified under section 37 of 1996 Recall and Initiative Act.

Since defeating former Mayor Humdinger two years ago, the citizens of Adventure Bay have followed your tenure with a mix of amusement, bafflement and deep anxiety. While we would all agree that Adventure Bay is an exciting place to live, under your leadership, it has become a far more dangerous place to be a citizen. While many of us hoped that you would follow in the footsteps of your great-great-great-great grandfather, our town's founder, Grover Goodway, instead you seem bent on the destruction and depopulation of our quiet burgh.

Under our strong mayor system of government, you **do** have full authority to hire and fire public safety officers, including law enforcement and fire safety personnel. However, it is unlikely that the framers of the town charter anticipated that you would eliminate our police and fire departments and turn over all emergency management services to a single ten year old boy and his six pet dogs. While Ryder Mason is an unusually competent young man, turning responsibility for major disasters like a freight train derailment to him strikes many of us as a risky and unwise strategy. Lawyer Conway - who represented the city's interests under your father's administration - has expressed his opinion that, should Ryder suffer a serious injury while conducting his public safety work, the city could face charges of criminal negligence, as well as crippling civil liability. (We wonder, also, about whether Ryder's readiness to assist is interfering with his schooling, and whether your administration is adequately monitoring school truancy.)

While Ryder and his canine companions have been surprisingly effective in emergency response, we note that our small community has suffered a spate of public safety disasters since the police and fire departments were eliminated. In the two years of your tenure, our town has suffered a rail tunnel collapse, a major oil spill, several maritime accidents, disruptions to our electrical grid and a plague of rabbits. While Ryder and his team of pups seem uncannily able to save the day, they are clearly not conducting the prophylactic public safety work that would save our citizens from living in an apparently perpetual state of emergency.

When you proposed replacing our public safety departments with a prepubescent boy and six dogs, you promised us significant cost savings and reduction in property tax burdens. However, the costs of constructing a massive headquarters for the "PAW Patrol", equipping six canines with expensive "pup packs" and custom designing powerful vehicles that can be driven by the dogs has more than eliminated any savings in labor costs. (We also note that laying off more 50 police and fire professionals has created a serious unemployment problem in our city, as well as serious issues with public intoxication that the PAW Patrol seems unwilling to address.)

The fiscal consequences have gone beyond our unbalanced town budget. Our property values are falling as concerned citizens leave town. Several citizens report that their homeowners' insurance rates have skyrocketed as there is no longer a licensed fire department within town. Farmer Yumi notes that she can no longer obtain crop insurance, leading to crises in which she requires public assistance to save her crops from frost. The markets have spoken, and they have no confidence in your approach to public safety.

On a more personal note, we note that your personal rivalry with former Mayor Humdinger appears to be clouding your judgement regarding major governance decisions. Editor Smith of the Adventure Bay Times Picayune notes that, in reviewing her coverage of your administration, you seem to have spent much of your time in office attempting to one-up our neighboring communities in balloon races and cake contests, apparently in the hopes of establishing dominance over your predecesor. The exodus of Aventure Bay families to neighboring Foggy Bottom suggests that many of our citizens see the benefits of his tenure in retrospect.

While we value your friendship and hope you remain the colorful and quirky member of our community you have always been, we sincerely hope you will understand our concerns and voluntarily leave office so we are not forced to hold an expensive and potentially divisive recall election. In leaving the mayor's office, we would respectfully ask that you disassemble Chickaletta's coop and return the town clerk's office to its previous (comparatively pristine) state.

Sincerely,

Concerned Citizens of Adventure Bay


End file.
